


Day 5 - Seasonal drinks

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 5, Excessive amount of commas, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Seasonal Drinks, Teasing, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Alec knew that, together with Magnus, he could do anything, but what if his warlock boyfriend decides to teach him how to make a Christmas drink that he’s never tried before?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 5 - Seasonal drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Seasonal drinks  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

“What are we making?” Alec asked, while carrying bags into the kitchen. He absentmindedly put them on the counter, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

Magnus flicked his wrist making ingredients fly over their heads just to be put on the counter again. Magnus snapped away the, now empty, bags from Alec’s hands.

“We are making the best Christmas drink,” Magnus said theatrically waving his hands, making some pots appear on the stove.

“Drink?” Alec stared at the ingredients they bought and stopped to think about what kind of drink could they make with all of  _ this _ ? _ Peanut butter?  _ Why does Magnus want to add peanut butter to their drinks? That sounds more like something Izzy would make. Alec looked cautiously at his boyfriend who started to mix sugar, cocoa powder, and water in the small saucepan.

“Don’t just stand and stare. Come help me,” Magnus pulled his boyfriend's wrist so he could hug Alec from behind.

“Magnus, no,” Alec protested, trying to free himself, but the warlock held him firmly. “I don’t even know what we are making.”

“It’s ok,” Magnus reassured him. “I’m going to guide you, my love.”

“Why don't you make it with your magic,” he asked, groaning. “Or by yourself. I’m going to ruin it anyway.”

Alec squeaked when Magnus turned him abruptly.

“You are not going to ruin anything Alexander,” He said, staring deep into Alec’s blue eyes. “I would never let you make a mistake while cooking with me. You just need to trust me, ok?”

“S… sure,” Alec stuttered, blushing.

“Good,” Magnus smiled, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, and let him turn to the stove again. “We need to heat this,” he pointed to the saucepan, and smiled when Alec obediently put it on the stove and turned the knob, pausing briefly until the fire lit and continued until it was roughly half way. “See, it wasn’t that hard,” Magnus teased and added, not wanting Alec to run from embarrassment. “You are going to be just fine, Alexander. I am sure it will turn out perfectly.” 

Magnus kissed him on the check, and his smile widened at feeling small shivers run down Alec’s body at this little compliment.

“Ok, now we need to stir it on medium heat until all ingredients dissolve.”

Alec bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried not to burn sugar on the bottom of the saucepan.

“Is it ready yet?” he asked after a few minutes, looking over his shoulder at Magnus who glanced down and nodded.

“Yes, it is ready indeed. For another step,” Alec sighed at that, but waited for the next instruction. “We need to add four cups of milk and...” 

Alec did as he'd been told, not waiting for Magnus to finish speaking. “And?”

“You are sure you are doing this for the first time, Alexander?” The warlock teased, knowing full well that his boyfriend rolled his eyes at that comment.

“What's the next step Magnus?” he asked again.

“Four heaping tablespoons of creamy peanut butter,” Magnus gave him last instruction, handing him the jar.

The shadowhunter added the last ingredient and looked questioningly at Magnus, who at that time opened the freezer taking out the mixing bowl and whisk, put them on the counter.

“Why did you keep it in the freezer?” Alec asked, puzzled. His blue eyes shone with excitement he would never admit to feeling. The whole situation was new to him. They have never cooked together before. Mostly all of the work was done by hand; without Magnus using his magic.

“I’m going to make some whipped cream. Freezing the bowl and whisk for 20-30 minutes are helping to whip heavy cream faster,” he poured all the ingredients into the bowl and plugged the mixer in.

“Keep your eyes on the saucepan and stir it from time to time,” Magnus ordered. A pleased smile appeared on his lips when Alec turned obediently to the stove doing exactly what he asked.

The warlock switched the mixer on, startling his boyfriend with the sudden sound. He apologized, kissing Alec’s check and began to whisk heavy cream and powdered sugar together at high speed.

The shadowhunter glanced at him surprised, when Magnus switched the mixer off after just two minutes. “That was fast.”

Magnus laughed. “I told you that freezing makes it faster.” 

The warlock snapped his fingers again and summoned two travel mugs. Alec blinked at that, but didn’t ask, knowing that he was going to get the explanation eventually. They wait until milk begins to steam.

“Are we going somewhere?” Alec watched as his boyfriend turned the stove off and poured the hot drink into their mugs, adding the whipped cream on top of each one before handing one to Alec “Magnus?”

The warlock took his own mug and held his free hand to his boyfriend, not answering him yet, just staring at his blue eyes with so much love and happiness, which made the shadowhunter blush furiously.

“Magnus?” Alec repeated, not patient enough to wait for Magnus’ answer.

“How about trying the drink we make first?” the warlock asked instead, lifting his own cup to his boyfriend’s full lips, encouraging Alec with a smile to take a sip. “I cool it down just a bit so you don’t have to worry about burning yourself,” he said.

Alec thanked him, taking the first sip. His eyes widened when the flavour burst on his tongue. It was sweet, but not too sweet, thanks to the peanut butter they added to it, and the whipped cream was perfect. He looked up at Magnus’ cat eyes, not knowing what to say. He newer drank something so good.

“Hot chocolate,” the warlock explained looking at Alec, affectionately bending his head. The boy wanted to kiss him so badly. He moved to catch Magnus’ mouth with his, when he felt more than saw Magnus’ tongue licking at his upper lip. 

“What are you doing?” Alec gasped, surprised, taking a step away from him.

“You had... whipped cream on…” Magnus stuttered, and Alec gasped again, seeing the concerned look that appeared on the warlock face, before he looked in the other direction to avoid his eyes.

_ Ok, that’s new.  _ Alec thought, letting go of Magnus’ hand. He grabbed Magnus’ chin to turn his face towards his. “It’s ok, Magnus,” he said smiling, “It was just a question, I wasn’t judging you or anything.” The embarrassment almost disappeared from the warlock’s face. “For the record, I even liked it.”

Magnus sucked in a breath, the lust appeared in his eyes. “No. Let's stop it right here,” Magnus interrupted him, placing a finger on the boy’s wet lips, swallowing hard when Alec darted his tongue to lick at it. “Shit. You know that I have plans for us?”

The shadowhunter shrugged. “The plans can be changed,” he said, narrowing his eyes to look at Magnus from under his long black lashes, making his Adam’s apple bob.

“I would like to take you to a special place,” the warlock tried to reason.

“We can’t reschedule it?” Alec asked, licking his own lips, pleased as he saw Magnus followed his tongue movement with pupils blown wide.

“I would rather not,” he answered gently but firmly, letting go of Alec’s hand for just a second to swirl his fingers creating a portal in the middle of the living room. “I promise to make it up to you,” he added, extending his hand in his boyfriend’s direction again.

Alec's gaze shifted from Magnus to the portal and back again. He took the offered hand and sighed. “I’m holding you to that.”

Alec laughed when Magnus beamed, leading them through the portal, and he thought about how much he liked the hot chocolate that they had made together. 

Alec knew that this is another Christmas tradition that he was going to absolutely love. 


End file.
